1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autosampler for automatically collecting a sample at a liquid chromatograph, and for introducing the sample into an analytical path that is communicated with an analytical column.
2. Description of the Related Art
An autosampler for a high performance liquid chromatograph (HPLC) or an autosampler for an ultra high performance liquid chromatograph (UHPLC) may be provided with a function for controlling the temperature of an analysis target sample that is placed inside the device to a predetermined temperature (see US 2012/0222502 A1). According to such an autosampler, a microplate containing a sample or a plate on which a sample container is set (hereinafter such plate(s) will be referred to as sample plate(s)) is set on a sample rack, and the sample rack is set inside a sample accommodation chamber of the autosampler.
The part of the sample rack where the sample plate is to be set is formed from a material with high thermal conductivity, and a cooling device for cooling the sample rack is provided inside the sample accommodation chamber of the autosampler. The temperature of an analysis target sample on the sample plate that is set on the sample rack is controlled to, for example, 10° C. or less by cooling the sample rack accommodated in the sample accommodation chamber by the cooling device.